


Startup

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took his memory, and his sense of self. All that's left is the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startup

Neku realizes quickly that every song his headphones blast is new.

Never heard.

Unknown.

Strange.

It's chilling.

He feels in his gut that this music is not supposed to make him feel this way.

That music is never supposed to make him feel this way.

This gut feeling, more than anything, brings home the fact that something is wrong.

His past has been stolen from him, and all that Neku has left is his name, his clothing, and these songs.

…

The first thing Neku registers is a fast beat and wailing lyrics and it makes him feel – empty.

It doesn't register at first, but Neku's sure that music is supposed to make you feel something, he's more sure of that than he is his own name.

Music creates a world inside your head, and yet -

There's nothing there for him draw from.

Someone is calling.

Heh.

Sounds about right.

But, who?

…

Neku holds tight to the music, keeps the headphones on even as Shiki yells.

The music means something, even though the meaning is lost, and Neku holds tight to that.

Holds tight to the thought that he doesn't remember.

He doesn't want to forget this, too.


End file.
